Single Heart Beat
by FlameingWings
Summary: When Mai recieves a letter from the Preventers she is about to have her world over turned when someone she thought dead is returing. Trouble only escalates when past foes return.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just had to start this one when it appeared in my head. Flame**

A life can change in a single heart beat and for one busty, blond haired lavender eyed woman it changed with only one letter. Mai Valentine looked again at the letter in her hand. 'This has to be a joke, he's been missing for 17 years and they find him now.' The incredulous feelings behind this thought only helped to make her more depressed as she re-read over the letter.

_Dear Ms. Valentine,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the FRA (Family Reconstruction Act) has been successful in locating your son. Due to the age and position that your child is currently holding we are requesting the pleasure of your company in one weeks time at the Preventers base on L4. We will be sending an agent to pick you up at the Space Port._

_Most cordially,_

_. Sally Poe- Head Doctor Preventers _

'I can't believe it but might as well give it a chance. Kid probably doesn't want to see me anyway, must think I abandoned him.' With a sigh Mai decided to call on a few of her friends to make arrangements to go and find out if they had found her son, her Damian. As she picked up the phone, to call her friends and ask for their help with her travel planes, another phone was being picked up on L4.


	2. Chapter 2

Review appreciation to: salllzy, teirza and SKnightFan

Heard a funny line today and thought I should share it _**"Oh, listen to Mary Poppins. He's got his crust all stiff and upper with that Nancy Boy accent. You Englishmen are always so... Bloody hell. Sodding, blimey, shaggin, knickers, bollocks... oh god...I'm English." ~ Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_ Sorry couldn't resist the laughter.

Quatre moved to the phone answering it on the second ring. "Quatre Winner speaking how can I help you." Trowa who had just walked into the room watched s his crush gained a stunned look at whatever he had just been told. "You're absolutely sure Sally," the pause as he was given his answer allowed the other three pilots to enter the room."If you're sure we can be into the office in half an hour." As Quatre placed the phone down Trowa moved to comfort him in his apparent distress.

Quatre lifted his eyes to the other pilots stationed around the room. "We need to go into the Preventers office immediately. Apparently Lady Une and Sally found something interesting and might have a new case for us." All of the others in the room noticed that he seemed to be reluctant to divulge what had been said. And proceeded to head over to the Preventers office.

Lady Une was not having the best day she had just received word that the letter from the FRA concerning one of her best agent had been answered and his mother would be taking a privet shuttle up to L4 immediately that was scheduled to arrive by late afternoon. Now she had to give an unusual case to the Gundam boys. Cards had been appearing next to the bodies of comatose people all throughout the Earth Sphere, and the Colonies to a lesser extent. The only event that they had been able to dig up that was similar to this had happened almost 18 years ago.

Her musing was cut short by the arrival of her best team, the Gundam Boys- 01 Heero Yuy, 02 Duo Maxwell, 03 Trowa Barton, 04 Quatre Winner and 05 Wufei Chang. "Alright boys take a seat I have much to discuss and little time to do it in." The boys were seated and she pulled out the folder containing the case and what they had discovered thus far.

"Now, you may of herd about the recent rash of comas that seems to be going around and I believe that we may have a serious problem on our hands. Each person is found comatose with the same card next to them except that each one of the cards has the face of the victim on it. The only other reported case that was similar to it was almost 18 years. So far no one that could possibly of been involved has been found but something needs to be done soon."

Une watched as the boys shared a glance before Trowa grabbed the packet. Inside she knew that it contained a card and an extensive file on what they had been able to dig up about these cases and the ones from 18 years ago. The names of those involved had been omitted from the record but clues were always present and 01 and 03 were the best at finding these clues.

Even as the Gundam boys were receiving their case a shuttle was preparing to land. Inside the shuttle was three people beside the crew, a blond women named Mai , a slight brunet girl named Serenity and a tall imposing brunet man with cold eyes that was the owner of the shuttle. The blond women looked at the other two and started talking to the brunet male. " Hey Seto thanks for allowing me to use your shuttle and for coming with me . You too Serenity I really needed your support and I know that the others can't come for another week at least." The male known as Seto only grunted as his acknowledgement to her thanks. They lapsed into silence as the shuttle docked. They had arrived and it was time to see her son.

**Sorry for the wait all I can say is AP classes kick my but.**


End file.
